Sheilas accident
by MoncheleIsLove
Summary: When Lea finds her precious cat sheila injured she has no idea what to do. There is only one person who can help her, Cory. Monchele makes everything okay in the end


Lea's eyes flickered open to the sound of a strangled mew. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she turned to look at her clock. 1am! Pulling the duvet tighter around her, she tried to go back to sleep. But just as her eyes closed another mew caught her attention. What did Sheila want!

Reluctantly sliding out of her warm bed, she looked around her room for her cat. Slowly a frown formed across her face as she couldn't find her. Sheila always slept in Lea's room, so it worried her that she wasn't there.

Carefully opening her door, Lea padded along her corridor, softly calling Sheila's name. Getting no response, she made her way down stairs, calling her name the entire way.

Reaching the bottom she suddenly heard a soft mew, drawing her attention to the corner of her hallway. There, curled up in a corner, on the cold wooden floor was Sheila.

Walking over to her Lea knelt beside her.

"What are you doing down here?"

She murmured, trailing her hand along her fur coat.

Suddenly she stopped. The usual feeling of Sheila's steady breathing was now weak and laboured. Panic began to rise within her as she watched her chest rise and fall in an unsteady, exhausted rhythm.

Running her eyes over the tiny body, Lea suddenly realised that Sheila's front left leg was bent and twisted in a painful manor. Small specks of blood scattered the crumpled paw and the legs fur was patchy and matted.

Slowly a single tear slid down Lea's face, rapidly followed by another and then another, until she could barely see through her blurred eyes.

Sheila was everything to her, she was her baby and she didn't know what she would do without her.

Quietly sobbing to herself, Lea ran her hand repeatedly over Sheila's side, trying to sooth her cat in the best way she could.

Sheila's broken her leg and is breathing really badly. Lea wraps her in a blanket to keep her warm and automatically calls Cory.

Cory is asleep when his phone wakes him. He checks the caller id ans seeing its Lea he answers it. He mumbles a hello Lea, and is immediately met with a sob.

"C...C... Cory..."

The sobs say. He's immediately wide awake. Lea was crying, why was she crying. Before Cory could speak Lea continued as she sobbed

"I..It's Sheila. I don't know what's wrong with her Cor. Her...Her legs all mangled and she's finding it r...r...really was to breath."

By now Cory has got his shoes on and is practically running towards his car.

"Shhh, Lee. It's ok, I'm on my way over now."

He drives to her house. He uses his key to get in. Finds both Lea and Sheila curled up on the floor.

Lea is gently sobbing into her cat.

"Hey Lee."

He softly says. She looks up at him before turning her attention back to her cat. Cory drops to his knees next to the both and gently moves his hand over Sheila and feels her weak breathing. He tries to not let on his concern for Lea's sake. Next her tenderly strokes Lea's hair, trying to sooth her sobs.

"Shhh, LeeLee. I'm going to drive you both to the vets ok. Don't worry babes, they'll know what to do. Lea looks up at him with red tear filled eyes .

He drives them both to the vets. Lea sits on his lap so he can rock her and comfort her. She buries her face into his shoulder as continues to cry. Vet comes out an tells them that Sheila has broken her leg but will be ok. Cory squeezed Lea and says to the vet when can we come and get her. He says come back tomorrow and we will see how she is. Cory drives Lea home and she asks him in. He tries to make her laugh by saying you do realise we both just went to the vets in our pyjamas! Lea looks down at him pj bottoms showing under his coat and whispers stay with me.

She sounds so tiny and helpless. Cory agrees. Lea persuades him to stay in her room with her instead of in the guest room. They both climb in bed and Lea shuffles as close to Cory as she can and he holds her there, he can still feel her shaking in his arms. Lea flips over and kisses Cory right on the lips. She then bites her lips and turns back away from him. Cory can't help the smile that spreads across his face. She whispers good night. Cory taps her on the shoulder and when she turns to face him he kisses her. He whispers sorry I couldn't help it. Lea just wiggles closer to Cory and holds his arm tightly to her. She whispers thank you for everything Cor. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to my rescue. Cory just says its my pleasure Lee. Always my pleasure. I couldn't leave you to deal with it on your own could I.

When Cory thinks Lea's asleep he whispers "I love you Lee."

The rooms silent for a minute before Lea whispers back "I love you too Cor."

She squeezes his hand then they both fall asleep.


End file.
